The BFG (2016)
| language = English | release date = May 14, 2016 (Cannes) July 1, 2016 (United States) | runtime = 117 minutes | rating = | budget = $140 million | gross = $7 million | based on = The BFG by Roald Dahl | book = | wikia = The BFG at Disney Wiki}} The BFG is a 2016 American fantasy adventure film directed by Steven Spielberg and written by Melissa Mathison, based on the novel of the same name by Roald Dahl. The film stars Ruby Barnhill, Mark Rylance, Penelope Wilton, Rebecca Hall, Bill Hader and Jemaine Clement. The film was released in the Disney Digital 3-D and RealD 3D formats on July 1, 2016. Plot The BFG (Mark Rylance), while a giant himself, is a Big Friendly Giant and nothing like the other inhabitants of Giant Country. Standing 24-feet tall with enormous ears and a keen sense of smell, he is endearingly dim-witted and keeps to himself for the most part. Giants like Bloodbottler (Bill Hader) and Fleshlumpeater (Jemaine Clement) on the other hand, are twice as big and at least twice as scary and have been known to eat humans, while the BFG prefers Snozzcumber and Frobscottle. Upon her arrival in Giant Country, Sophie, a precocious 10-year-old girl from London, is initially frightened of the mysterious giant who has brought her to his cave, but soon comes to realize that the BFG is actually quite gentle and charming, and, having never met a giant before, has many questions. The BFG brings Sophie to Dream Country where he collects dreams and sends them to children, teaching her all about the magic and mystery of dreams. Having both been on their own in the world up until now, their affection for one another quickly grows. But Sophie’s presence in Giant Country has attracted the unwanted attention of the other giants, who have become increasingly more bothersome. Says Spielberg, “It’s a story about friendship, it’s a story about loyalty and protecting your friends and it’s a story that shows that even a little girl can help a big giant solve his biggest problems.” Sophie and the BFG soon depart for London to see the Queen (Penelope Wilton) and warn her of the precarious giant situation, but they must first convince the Queen and her maid, Mary (Rebecca Hall), that giants do indeed exist. Together, they come up with a plan to get rid of the giants once and for all. Cast *Ruby Barnhill as Sophie *Mark Rylance as The BFG *Penelope Wilton as The Queen of the United Kingdom *Rebecca Hall as Mary *Bill Hader as The Bloodbottler *Jemaine Clement as Fleshlumpeater *Michael David Adamthwaite as The Butcher Boy *Daniel Bacon as The Bonecrusher *Chris Gibbs as The Gizzardgulper *Adam Godley as The Manhugger *Jonathan Holmes as The Childchewer *Paul Moinz de Sa as The Meatdripper *Ólafur Ólafsson as The Maidmasher Videos Disney's The BFG - Teaser Trailer Images The_BFG_Poster_002.png The BFG Poster 2 .jpg References Category:Disney films Category:Fantasy-adventure films Category:American Fantasy-adventure films Category:Steven Spielberg films Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films based on children's books Category:2010s films Category:Films based on Roald Dahl works Category:2016 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walden Media films Category:Reliance Entertainment films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Rated PG movies Category:Films rated PG Category:PG Category:Film scores by John Williams Category:Films with instrumental credit music Category:Films without opening titles Category:Films with closing credits Category:Films with credits before the title Category:Box Office Bombs